


Day 03 – Bound tight

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Sam Winchester, Implied Top Lucifer, Implied top Gabriel, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Christmas is the time to wrap presents.





	Day 03 – Bound tight

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam had trouble breathing because he was so turned on. He should have been more careful when he followed Gabriel. The archangel and trickster had appeared in front of him with a smirk on his handsome face and wiggled his fingers. Gabriel had asked for Sam’s help in wrapping up the Christmas presents because he wanted to do it the old-fashioned way.  
  
The second Sam walked into the room he shared with the trickster archangel and his brother, the actual Devil; Sam found himself pressed against the wall with Lucifer’s cold lips pressed against his own. Surprised and maybe a bit helpless against two archangels in a certain mood, Sam found himself undressed and manhandled onto the bed. It didn’t happen every so often that a guy his size found himself being manhandled and usually the two archangels just… didn’t do it.  
  
Together the two archangels went to work on him. One of them whispered dirty promises in Sam’s ear, squeezed his cock in just the right way or kissed him for so long that Sam feared he would blackout from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Only when both archangels pulled back did Sam notice what they had done. First, they had done a formidable job in distracting him and second, they had tied him up.  
  
His hands were tied up high and around the bedposts while a complex muster decorated his chest up to his waist. Sam began to question his sanity and skills as a hunter when he saw that his maniac archangels even managed to use the soft green rope to wrap around his cock and balls in a complexed weaved pattern.  
  
Looking up at the archangels, Sam swallowed hard. Tied like this he would never be able to cum because as carefully as they had tied him up, it was still bound tight enough to prevent him from orgasm.  
  
The identical smirks both archangels wore on their face told Sam that he should be prepared for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
